A Little Help From The Professionals
by kate avalanche
Summary: Rehearsals for Ice and Snow aren't going as hoped, and our favourite redhead is to blame.  Do the two stars get some help from the original characters?  [SatXDai]  Slightly lemon fresh towards the end, still cuteish.


"Oh my…my darling? -Yeah- darling Elliot," script in hand, a red haired boy knelt over another boy, that one having blue hair. It was evident that the redhead was not a gifted – or even passable – actor, but he was trying his best. That was clear from the worn look he had each night as he walked home.

The pale boy over whom he knelt sat up abruptly, nearly crashing into the forehead of his acting partner.

"Should we stop here for today? I don't see us really getting much more done in just a half an hour."

Students gathered in a circle around the two nodded and dispersed to collect their belongings.

"Niwa, tomorrow's Sunday, so we can make up for any lost sleep; would you be able to come over to practice this scene with me?" the blue haired boy asked, smoothing his bangs into place.

"Ah, sure Hiwatari, just let me get my things. I should probably call my mom and tell her I'll be late for dinner," and after borrowing a cell phone from a friend, he turned and nodded to Hiwatari, "Let's go. My mom said I've got three hours…among other things…" Niwa shook his head good-naturedly. Emiko could be so bizarre when the mood struck her.

* * *

Daisuke turned back as Hiwatari shut the door to his apartment, "Do you mind if I set my bag down-"

"Anywhere is fine," Hiwatari cut him off, "All right, could we start with the scene where Freedert asks for her time to go to Elliot."

"Oh, um, sure. Ah…here it is.

My sweet Elliot, how could you…how could you be struck down by a – um – an arrow? Please, if there is any mercy in the – erm… - world, please give my-"

"Stop. Never mind, we'll come back to that later."

"Ok," Daisuke knew he wasn't right for the role, but to have his friend be that up-front about it hurt, "so…what part should I try next?"

_Would you like me to help you?_

Daisuke jumped noticeably. He was used to Dark chiming in on…well, everything…but that had been a girl's voice just now. _Who…who are you?_

_I'm Freedert. _Daisuke could almost _feel _the girl smile, _I know you're trying your best, but I think I could help._

_Oh…all right, but how?_

As if in answer to his question, he felt his consciousness, no overridden like with Dark, but nudged just off center stage as Freedert took his hand – so to speak – and helped him along.

"Please God, Elliot! Oh, if there is any mercy in this world, any at all, I beg of you, give my remaining time to my love!" As the words came out of Daisuke's mouth, he could feel his throat constricting, could tell the feelings were real, that Freedert was practically reliving that moment through him. He barely heard Hiwatari as the boy said the lines he had next, with Freedert's presence he was more focused on the glassy look to the blue eyes, the expression pained – not because of his acting problems – was Hiwatari getting caught up in the story as well? Or…was Elliot helping him as Freedert helped Daisuke? The boys continued, without pause, to the end.

_This is the final scene where you and Elliot go to Heaven together…_

_You know it didn't happen this way in reality._

_Oh…that's right. I'm sorry, would you rather I-_

_No, I will. Elliot is here with me and we'd both like to try _this _ending._

Daisuke's eyes flicked to Hiwatari, _Elliot's here? So Hiwatari _is _possessed like me?_

However, the next instant his thoughts became irrelevant, because they had reached the reunion.

"My Freedert, I thought I'd never see you again," Hiwatari ran him thumb along Daisuke's jaw line, and the redhead felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature of the apartment.

"Mmm," Daisuke felt pink rising to his cheeks, "Finally…you came back for me," he looked up, smiling. Not knowing whether he or Freedert was determining his actions anymore, he threw his arms around the taller boy's neck. Blue eyes widened, and then fell shut as his head bent close. Cool lips brushed warm ones, and a jolt ripped through the redhead as he pulled Hiwatari closer.

A small laugh escaped Hiwatari's mouth and, as lips parted, Daisuke felt Freedert's presence leave. Hiwatari paused, then moved his mouth to just below the redhead's hear, "They've had their fun, how about we have ours?"

A bright flush came to the redhead's cheeks and the blue haired boy chuckled, taking that as a yes. He scooped him up in his arms and a moment later, deposited him gently onto the bed.

He leaned over Daisuke, his mouth on the redhead's neck and his hand beneath Daisuke's shirt, exploring. He loved the way the muscles tensed momentarily, only to relax so thoroughly an instant later.

Lowering his torso onto Daisuke's, he was rewarded by something between a hiccup and a gasp.

Daisuke felt sure fingers working at the buttons to the shirt of his school uniform. He moved to help, but his hands instead went to free Hiwatari of his own shirt. The boys started at each other, shirtless and flushed, and for a moment, Daisuke wasn't sure what to do. Hiwatari had no such uncertainty, as blue hair fell forward and pale fingers twined in red locks, tilting their owner to a better angle.

The redhead suppressed a gasp as he belt teeth biting his bottom lip. His mouth opened slightly, and a warm tongue entered, licking and feeling so good it hurt.

"I think I'm going to be late to dinner," Daisuke said during a pause for breath.

"I certainly hope so," Hiwatari replied with a wicked grin.


End file.
